The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Prunus cerasifera×armeniaca used as a rootstock known by the varietal name ‘Myrocot’. The new variety was discovered in the Krasnodar region of Russia in 1997. The new variety is the result of planned breeding between Prunus cerasifera Seedling No. 3 (female parent, unpatented) and an unnamed Prunus armeniaca plant (male parent, unpatented). The new variety is similar to Prunus pumila×armeniaca ‘Druzba’ (unpatented) in leaf form and length, as well as fruit characteristics. ‘Myrocot’ has thinner one-year-old shoots than ‘Druzba’. The purpose of breeding ‘Myrocot’ was to provide adaptive, clonal rootstocks of semi-dwarf type vigor. The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations. The following characteristics distinguish ‘Myrocot’ from other varieties known to the breeder:                1. The morphology is intermediate between myrobalan and apricot;        2. High temperature and frost tolerance;        3. Easy to propagate by cuttings;        4. Plum compatible;        5. Developed root system; and        6. Resistant to root and leaf diseases.        
Comparison information of ‘Myrocot’ to its parents is not available, as both parents no longer exist. However, Prunus cerasifera varieties are generally not compatible for use as a rootstock with apricot varieties, while ‘Myrocot’ is compatible with apricot varieties. Further, Prunus cerasifera varieties are generally more vigorous and larger than ‘Myrocot’. Additionally, Prunus armeniaca varieties are generally not compatible for use as a rootstock with plum varieties, while ‘Myrocot’ is compatible with plum varieties. Also, Prunus armeniaca varieties are more vigorous than ‘Myrocot’.